A gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section and an exhaust section. In operation, air enters an inlet of the compressor section where one or more compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section through a hot gas path defined within the turbine section and then exhausted from the turbine section via the exhaust section.
Turbo shaft engines, a type of gas turbine engine typically used on helicopters, generally include a power turbine spool comprising a power turbine that drives an external load, such as a main rotor of the helicopter. Helicopter flight maneuvers quickly change the engine power demand on the power turbine. However, in order to achieve optimal handling qualities for the helicopter, a desired rotor speed must be maintained when delivering a requested change in the engine power demand of the power turbine.
Accordingly, a system and method for improving handling of aircraft in response to rapid changes in engine power demand are welcomed within the technology.